dawn_in_ellonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ornacia
Ornacia is a 30 year old human assassin who has recently been working out of the city of Corena. They are primarily an assassin but offers a variety of services with the knowledge they gain from observing targets; assassinations are only for people who know how to ask for it. History Ornacia grew up on the streets and is a semi-independent member of The Guild, who were known for being very good at high-profile assassinations in their region. Ornacia hasn't officially been part of the guild for years, but was sent on a mission to expand the reach of the guild to the wider world. Ornacia was hired by a worker's union to assassinate a high-profile politician who was lobbying against the union. They left the city soon after to avoid the fallout and came to Corena about 6 months before their first mission with Willem and Poxy. Personality Ornacia is generally a serious person, a seasoned professional, and likes to be left in solitude. They have been known to disapprove of behavior they consider to be "unprofessional". Ornacia never stays in the same place for long in order to cover their tracks after assassinations. Usually 1-2 years, long enough to know a place, but not long enough to be known. Alignment Ornacia's alignment is neutral, so they have to perform an assassination under orders or contract in order to gain XP. Appearance Ornacia has ciminal eyes, cropped hair, and wears dark clothes. They can pass as a male or female if they want to, something that they use to their advantage for work. They have a horizontal scar across their palm, the mark of their assassin's guild. Relationships Ornacia has a massive network of contacts due to their work, but no close friends or family. Ornacia has a rival, Sebastian, who is considered one of the best assassins in the guild. They overheard from sources that Sebastian was hired to target elvish royalty and that Poxy was one of the targets. Poxy is one of the few people who know that Ornacia's real line of work is assassination. Ornacia knows that Poxy is a member of the royal elf family because of her wider knowledge about high-profile potential targets, but hasn't told Poxy that they know or that there is a contract out on her. Ornacia is curious about Poxy's knowledge of the dead and undead because they like to know about any information that could help with their contracts. Poxy and Ornacia frequent the strip clubs around where they live and make sure the dancers are being treated right. Ornacia is mostly doing this to keep an eye on Poxy because they know Sebastian is looking for her. At some point before they both came to Corena, Willem helped Ornacia track someone on an assassination mission they took in the orc lands, although Willem did not know it was an assassination at the time. Willem still doesn't know that Ornacia is an assassin, just that they are very good at finding out dirt on people. He assumes Ornacia is some sort of debt collector. Bonds Past * Willem has great potential to learn my trade. Current * Poxy is under contract from my rivals and I will do what I can to make sure they fail in their goals. Category:PCs